Familiar shop test
The familiar shop is where you can purchase animal companions for your character. Items are purchased with Crystal Shards. Familiars cannot be shared between multiple characters. A character may purchase a familiar from their own herd's shop at regular price. Familiars from other herds can be purchased at double the price. Familiars are essentially "mini characters" and may be roleplayed alongside your equine. They have a higher intelligence than regular animals, but do not speak the equine tongue. Only characters with the Familiar Whisperer Talent can understand their unique language. Familiars must mimic the pelts/colors of their real world counterparts. You are permitted to apply real world mutations (albinism, melanism, chimerism) to all species. Eyes can be any color. How to Purchase Items Send a note to the group with the following information! * Subject: (Character Name): (Herd) Familiar Shop Name of Character: Link to CS Tracker: Link to Reference: Link to AP Tracker: Purchasing: (type of familiar and price) After the purchase is confirmed, draw your familiar and place it in the Familiar box on your character's reference image. Add the familiar's species and basic information (personality, and how the character received the familiar) to your character's reference info. Remove your character's reference from the group and resubmit it so that the familiar design can be approved by staff. How to Purchase Items for Someone Else Send a note to the group with the following information! * Subject: Purchasing for (Recipient Username): Familiar Shop Character Making Purchase: (link to ref and AP tracker) Character Receiving Purchase: (link to ref and tracker) CS Tracker: Purchasing: (type of familiar and price) Reason: (in character explanation of item ownership) Items bought for another user will be delivered to the person purchasing the item, who may present the gift to the recipient however they wish. Example note: * Character Making the Purchase: Yeshua to ref and tracker * Character Receiving the Purchased: Osprey to ref and tracker * CS Tracker: link * Purchasing: Dingo * Reason for Purchase: While just trying to enjoy his day, Yeshua came across a dingo that he was absolutely convinced was going to murder him. He roundhouse kicked that sucker into the air and it soared twenty feet and landed on Osprey's head. Osprey took pity on this poor creature and forced Yeshua to pay the vet bills, so it's basically like he bought the thing. Familiar Accessories Items and accessories to decorate familiars. Apply to familiars of any type. Familiars cannot use or carry weapons. Aodh Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Belted Kingfisher, Bluejay, Magpie, Cardinal, Peacock, Stellar's Jay, Barn Owl, Mallard, Geese, Mockingbird, Chicken. * Mammals: Domestic Rabbit, White-Tailed Deer, Pronghorn, Grey Squirrel, Domestic Dog, Domestic Cat, Coyote, Racoon, Pgymy Goat, Black-Footed Ferret, Brown Rat, Bobcat. * Reptiles: Ribbon Snake, King Snake, San Fran Garter Snake, Ball Python, Corn Snake, Crested Gecko, Red Racer. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Great Horned Owl, American Kestral, Mute Swan, Golden Eagle, Anhinga, Turkey Vulture, Trumpet Swan. * Reptiles: Grey Wolf, Puma, Black Bear, Caracal, Elk, Ermine, Red Fox, Moose. * Mammals: Cottonmouth, American Alligator, Gila Monster, Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Sabertooth tiger. Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Pygmy Dragon * Phoenix * Faerie * Furia War-Forged Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Fulmar, Arctic Tern, Ptarmigan, Gyrfalcon, Puffin. * Mammals: Bighorn Sheep, Ermine, Snowshoe Hare, Mountain Goat, Lemming, Nubian Ibex, Bobcat, Domestic Dog, Arctic Fox, Muskox, Brown Rat * Reptiles: None. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Bald Eagle, Golden Eagle, Snowy Owl, Stellar's Sea Eagle, Great Grey Owl. * Mammals: Arctic Fox, Arctic Wolf, Snow Leopard, Grizzly Bear, Eurasian Lynx, Caribou, Wolverine, Polar Bear, Narwhal. * Reptiles: None. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Woolly mammoth, Onean Apana Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Pygmy Gryphon * Lindworm Golem Talori Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Toucan, Sun Conure, Cockatiel, Scarlet Macaw, Blue Crowned MotMot, Flamingo, Blue-Footed Booby, Hyacinth Macaw, Plum Throated Cotinga, Victoria-Crowned Pigeon. * Mammals: Prehensile Tail Porcupine, Honduran White Bat, Sugar Glider, Capybara, Tapir, Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mega Fruitbat, Brown Rat, , Mediterranean Monk Seal, Galápagos Sea Lion. * Reptiles: Jackson's Chameleon, Panther Chameleon, Rainbow Boa, Basilisk Lizard, Green Sea Turtle. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Hoatzin, Cassowary, Emerald Macaw, Quetzel, Bird of Paradise, Umbrella Bird, African Grey Parrot, Harpy Eagle. * Mammals: Coati, Kinkajou, Orangutan, Capuchin, Marmoset, River Otter, Margay, Ocelot, Jaguar, Fossa, Bottlenose Dolphin, Elephant, Hippopotamus. * Reptiles: Green Iguana, Poison Dart Frog, Saltwater Crocodile, Anaconda, Komodo Dragon, Bush Viper. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Aqourian Raptor (Similar to the Velociraptor) Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Qotoki * Feathered Serpent * Hydra * Water Wisp Breim Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Crow, Raven, African Pied Wagtail, House Sparrow, Pigeon, Mourning Dove, Nightjar, Chimney Swift, Canary, Swallow. * Mammals: European Mole, European Rabbit, Mouse, Foxbat, Pallid Bat, Tanuki, Serow, Japanese Flying Squirrel, Dik Dik, Musk Deer, Brown Rat. * Reptiles: None. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Barn Owl, Elf Owl, Whiskered Screech Owl, Barred Owl, Golden Pheasant, Black Eagle, Red-Crowned Crane. * Mammals: Domestic Cat, Red Fox, Coyote, Badger, Sable, Sun Bear, Red Panda, American Bobcat, Bengal Tiger, Panda. * Reptiles: None. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Phorusrhacidae (Terror Bird) Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Devil Bird * Nekomata * Kitsune Serora Famliars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Roadrunner, Secretary Bird, Phainopepla, Altamira Oriole, Gila Woodpecker, Gambiel's Quail. * Mammals: Kangaroo Rat, Javelina, Sand Cat, Desert Bighorn, Serval, Coyote, Dingo, Meerkat, Aardwolf. * Reptiles: Monitor Lizard, Sidewinder, Thorny Lizard. * Other: Scorpion, Tarantula. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Burrowing Owl, Red Tailed Hawk, Harris Hawk, Hooded Vulture. * Mammals: Ring-Tailed Cat, Camel, Gemsbok, Pangolin, Cougar, Cheetah, Fennec Fox, African Wild Dog. * Reptiles: Diamondback Rattlesnake, Gila Monster, King Cobra, Horned Viper, Gaboon Viper. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Quetzalcoatlus (Domestic Thunderbird). Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Jackalope * Zesla * Peryton Vagabond Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Patoo, Magpie, King Vulture, Hummingbird (any), Albatross, Mountain Bluebird. * Mammals: Impala, Muntjac, Fallow Deer, Okapi, Kangaroo, Mongoose, Wild Boar, Grey Fox, Brown Rat, Vampire Bat. * Reptiles: Emerald Tree Boa, Common Boa, Frilled Lizard, Cat-Eyed Snake. * Other: Atlas moth, Goliath Birdeater Tarantula Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Ostrich, Bearded Vulture, Harpy Eagle, Condor, Raven. * Mammals: Bengal Tiger, Bongo, Rhino, Hyena, African Wild Dog, Tasmanian Devil, Leopard, African Lion, Maned Wolf, American Bison. * Reptiles: Taipan, Gaboon Viper, Green mamba, Black mamba, Komodo dragon, Copperhead Snake, Chinese Alligator. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Thylacine, Giant bugs (dog sized). Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Gytrash * Ursa Major / Minor * Hireath Chimera * Homunculus